Story of Our Lives
by Sgwilliams3110
Summary: Lily thinks that James is the most irritating and obnoxious person she knows. James thinks that Lily is the most annoying, swotty and unfotunately hottest person that he knows. 2 Opposites. 1 Diary. Chaos. Because now they have to work together...
1. Monday 27 September

**Hey there everybody. I recently decided to start another Fan-fiction. I've had an Idea playing around my head for ages, but recently I decided to act upon it. **

**I hope people will enjoy it.**

**Please persevere with it.**

**And note that the Marauders and co. Are in there sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any of the characters mentioned here which are also part of J. stories Harry Potter. However, I do claim all characters who are not in Harry Potter as my own O.C.'s**

**-Sgwilliams3110-**

**

* * *

**

** Note: Plain Writing = Lily/Italic's = James  
**

**Chapter 1: That Stupid Potter Boy, and that Stupid Diary! Or...Prologue (Lily's POV)**

**_AKA_**

**_Chapter 1: That Incredibly Hot Evans Girl, and That Stupid Diary! Or...Prologue (James' POV) _**

**_Monday September 27th 1975:_**

I don't want to be writing in this. I really, really don't. I have Charms homework to do. I have Transfiguration Homework to do. I do not have time for Professor McGonagall's stupid pet project. I don't even WANT to do Professor McGonagall's stupid pet project. Unfortunately, I HAVE to do Professor McGonagall's stupid pet project, and it clearly seems like I don't have a choice in it.

I figured I should probably explain how this all started...It is the 27th of September (oh right – I've already said that) and during Transfiguration Class today, my life ended.

_Oh come off it Lily. It wasn't that bad. You're just being melodramatic again._

I am not being melodramatic!

_Ten Galleons says that you are._

You're on.

_Lily just shouted to Eilish, who read the last paragraph, and said that it was melodramatic. Lily now owes me ten Galleons. _

I don't have ten Galleons dammit!

_I'll take a date instead?_

Good try Potter. I think I'd rather have an IOU.

_I'll pay for drinks?_

Not a hope. Now can we stop writing notes and start on the actual entry.

_You sure about that date?_

Give up Potter. What should we start on?

_How about our 'Punishment?'_

Fine. Should I write about it or you?

_You can._

Thanks. Real Gentleman aren't you.

_I do try..._

* * *

"Now class," Screeched Professor McGonagall, as she scratched some words onto the hard surface of the blackboard causing a ringing into the ears of all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "Can anybody tell me what this incantation represents?"

I put my hand up. "Miss Evans?" McGonagall instantly asked.

"It's a Reversal Spell." I answered, having already read about it in the homework we'd been given yesterday. When McGonagall turned away, to talk more about reversal spells, I wasn't surprised to hear the words "Smart Alec" from the desk behind me. I turned around to see James Potter sitting there, casually flicking his hair with his wand, a flirtatious smile playing around his lips.

"At least some of us actually contribute in class." I bit back.

"I contribute" Rebutted Potter, adopting a mock-hurt tone, "I just don't suck up to every teacher in the school like you do!"

"Pig! I don't suck up to the teachers!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

Suddenly, a third voice entered our argument. It was the voice of Sirius Black – one which I didn't need to hear. Black is tall, reasonably attractive, as well as a masochistic pig, whom seems to believe all girls are merely for flirting with, snogging the hell out of, and then dumping as soon as he spots someone better looking.

"Are we having an argument?" He asked, in his low yet childish voice, "Cause if you are can I join in!?"

"Piss off Black!" I replied, "James is just being the normal self-centred pig he is. I'm sure he can't help what comes naturally to him."

"Yeah," James added "And Lily is just being the annoying, stupid, nerdy and yet surprisingly hot freak who sits next to me in Transfiguration."

I kicked him in the shins.

A new voice then entered the fray. It was the voice of my Salvation. Eilish Burrows had entered the fray. She is attractive, clever, and head-strong, with short brown hair and a fiery temper. She is also James' cousin, and Sirius' mortal enemy.

"Are you and James at it again already...?"

Sirius looked rather irritated that Eilish had joined the onslaught. Attempting the rudest tone he could imagine, he muttered "Well if it isn't everyone's least favourite brat." Unfortunately for him, Eilish heard this comment.

"Such an honour to be talking to the first man who was born with breasts AND an obnoxious personality!" Eilish replied bitterly.

"Still better looking than you or anyone else..." Sirius argued.

Eilish rolled her eyes. "You should probably listen in on the lesson Black. They're talking about reduction charms. Maybe you could use one on your ego."

Now Remus Lupin joined in on the argument. "Guys! Will you please keep quiet, McGonagall's gonna hear us!"

Starting to get angry now, I continued to rant at James.

"Will you just grow up Potter!"

"Lily..."

"Don't use my name like that, you ego-centric, arrogant, cocky..."

"No but Lily..."

"I said to not use my name like that! You stupid pig!"

"Fine – Evans! Turn around you think idiot!"

I turned around to stare into the face of McGonagall herself.

"I'm sorry if my Transfiguration class was interrupting, Miss Evans."

I sank lower in my seat...then stammered,

"Sorry, Professor, Just, Potter and Black and Annoying and..."

"Leave it till later. I'll see all of you after class. That includes you Lupin..."

"But all I..."

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall shouted, finally losing her cool. "All of you. After class."

The Lesson then passed quickly and quietly, with no-one daring to talk, for fear of angering McGonagall more. When the lesson finally came to a close, the professor beckoned to us all and pointed at her desk. Like obedient sheep, we, err, sheepishly walked to the front of class, where McGonagall was pacing in front of the blackboard.

"Now...What are we going to do with...!"

But before she could finish, a small, blonde-headed girl streaked into the room.

"Lily! Eilish! I just heard what happened. If it was that goddamn Black again I swear I'm gonna..." But she stopped instantly when she spotted McGonagall's face.

"Excellent. Miss Devon. I had hoped you'd arrive. I must admit that I am disappointed with all of you. You are now sixth years, and I expected you too all act as such. Yet instead you continue immature little third year feuds, showing a desperate lack of mental growth at all. Therefore I have decided on a punishment for you all, and It involves, this..." She then brought out a small diary, which she handed to me. "On each day of the week, you and the person you are sharing the rota with will combine to write at least 1000 words on what has happened during the day."

"You may only write with the quill I shall provide with the diary, and should you or your partner not write at least the required 1000 words, you will be kept awake all night, by a simple charm I have placed on the front cover. Also the quill is likewise bewitched, so that it will stick to your hand and continually shock you should you lie or leave out important parts of the day. Open the book to the front page to find out who you will be sharing you're rota with."

I opened up the book to reveal a neatly written rota, describing our week.

Monday: _Lily Evans/James Potter_

Tuesday: _Remus Lupin/Amy Devon_

Wednesday: _Eilish Burrows/Sirius Black_

Thursday: _Remus Lupin/Amy Devon_

Friday: Sirius Black/Eilish Burrows

Saturday: _James Potter/Lily Evans_

Sunday: _Combined Group_

"I have to share nights? With Potter?" I half screamed.

"Is that a problem Miss Evans?" McGonagall rebutted, using a calm and controlled tone.

I cowered. "No Professor."

"Every month, I shall look at how well you have co-operated. If you do indeed spend an entire month without any arguments or fights, I shall allow you to stop using the diary. That is all you need to know about your punishment. Goodnight."

And with that we left the foreboding classroom and into the long corridor opposite.

"I can't believe we have to write in a shared diary." Complained Eilish. "I don't want those pricks reading about every single bit of information in my private life. There are things I don't want every boy in the school to know about." She moaned.

"Ahhh." Teased Sirius, putting on a mocking tone, "Does Eilish not want me to know about her periods?"

"Shut your mouth Black, before I shut it for you!"

"And how would you do that?" Replied Sirius, puckering his lips.

"Like this!" Shouted Eilish, punching Sirius and winding him, leaving him gasping for breath.

James gave Sirius a bemused look and muttered, "Smooth mate."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips. Everyone instantly turned to face me, ignoring Sirius and Eilish's verbal assaults. "What! Just because James is an insensitive idiot doesn't mean he can't be slightly amusing. Occasionally." Seeing Remus' raised eyebrow I added, "Very occasionally."

"Did you hear that?" James said, delightedly, "Evans thinks I'm funny!"

"Rarely." I added. "In fact – I think this is one of those 'once in a lifetime' moments"

I'm very proud to say this successfully wiped the smile of James' face, which was instantly replaced by a deep scowl. "You may change your mind about that if you come with me to Hogsmead?" He offered, but the look of disgust on my face was more than enough of an answer to him and he gave up.

"So..." Started Lupin, attempting to relieve the awkward silence which had been caused by Mine and James' previous argument. "I know it could be a bit embarrassing – but as a punishment, I don't think this is too bad, it might mean we'll get too know..." But he wasn't able to finish the sentence when he realised the glares that everyone but Amy was giving him.

"Well you could at least try to co-operate!" Sighed Remus.

"No offense mate," Sirius replied in mock-politeness, "But the idea of co-operating with Weasel over here is almost certainly a crime against nature."

"What did you just call me?!"

"Weasel – Because I'm thinking your face looks shocking like that of a weasel. It really is a testament to how drunk James must have been to kiss it."

Eilish blushed deeply, then turned her killer stare on Potter. "You told him about that!"

James rolled his eyes. "Eilish – it was three years ago, and half the school knows about it. You know it meant nothing. And I was sort of drunk – it was the first time I'd had a large quantity of butter-beer. Now, if Evans had kissed me..."

I knew this would eventually bounce back on me. I rolled my eyes as Sirius taunted, "Well you must have been seriously drunk James. Like half of the Three Broomsticks stock drunk. Because kissing that thing, it's so...Wrong!"

At this point Eilish cracked, and tackled Sirius onto the ground, violently assaulting his ribs, and basically causing him many forms of bodily harm. Unwilling to fight a girl, Sirius managed to taunt "I didn't know you were an 'on-top' kind of girl?" Causing Eilish to get even angrier, and increasing the ferocity of her desperately aggressive assault on Sirius.

I smiled and caught Amy's eye.

"This is going to be one hell of a year." Lupin grumbled.

* * *

So yeah. Now I guess you know about how you came to be, oh time consuming and incredibly irritating diary.

_But at least you get to spend some quality time with me?_

Go stick your head down the loo James.

_That wasn't nice Lily. What did I ever do to you?_

Insult me continually. Annoy me continually. Embarrass me continually. Need I go on?

_No I think that's more than enough – But you should at least try and get to know me. You might even find you like me. _

There is absolutely no chance I will ever like you James.

_The Quill just shocked you didn't it._

Yes. But even so – It's an incredibly low chance.

_A chance is all I need. For you Lily, I will wait an eternity._

I just punched James in the face. He's looking rather upset about it actually. I just feel accomplished.

_You're an incredibly violent and cold person Lily. I think you should probably take some Anger management classes._

Whatever. You get to do the next bit.

_What about?_

How about Charms.

_Right – The 'Bet.'_

I will win that by the way.

_In your dreams. You're doomed._

You're very cocky for someone who just got punched in the face.

_You know you'll end up loving me Lily. All girls do._

From the amount of times you and your 'Gang' have called me male, I guess I'm an exception to that rule.

_I don't call you male!_

Sure you don't. Just get on with the entry...

* * *

_"Oi! James!" Sirius shouted at me from over the other side of me. "It's so bollocks that we have to do this stupid pet project for McGonagall."_

_"It could be worse," I replied, as Sirius followed my gaze, revealing the fiery red of the back of Lily's head._

_Sirius chuckled. "Sorry, I keep forgetting this is a dream come true for you. It's a nightmare for me. I don't know how many temper tantrums from your cousin."_

_"I don't get why you guys don't get along," I muttered in exasperation._

_"I wouldn't get along with Weasel if my life depended on it. She's rude, and obnoxious, and she thinks she's the best at everything."_

_"Perfect match for you then," I smiled before Sirius shot me a look. "Ok – leaving it. Just remember that Hate is a form of passion Pads."_

_"Who hates who?" Whispered Lily from behind me._

_"Just saying how hate is a form of passion Evans," Answered Sirius wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_"In your dreams Black," Lily bit back._

_"More likely to be in James'" Winked Sirius._

_"Hey!" I answered angrily as Lily chuckled. _

_"I wouldn't be surprised."_

_"You know you like me Lily. Or at least...you will," I sniped._

_"As Sirius said. Only in your dreams Potter."_

_"I bet you." I threw out, rashly._

_"Pardon?"_

_"I bet you I can make you like me before the end of this year."_

_"On what terms?" Asked Lily cautiously, a sparkle of mischief in her bright green eyes._

_"If I win, you have to go on a date with me to Hogsmead, and you have to tell the entire school at breakfast that you're in love with me."_

_"You what?" Lily replied furiously, blushing at the thought._

_"You heard me." I answered cockily._

_She considered my proposal. "What if I win?"_

_"I never bother you again." I said simply. _

_I watched as a look of defiance filled her eyes. "You're on. Remus and Amy are judges. Deal?" She offered out her hand._

_"Deal." I took her hand, with Sirius watching and laughing. _

_"You crazy kids" He chuckled, causing Lily to turn a deep red again._

* * *

That's it?

_What?_

I write over one and a half thousand words in my entry, and you can't even reach four hundred?

_There wasn't that much to write about. And it's not my fault you ramble..._

I ramble? You're unbelievable!

_It's true. _

Get a life James.

_Having a temper tantrum are we?_

I will hit you.

_Poor little Lily. Go have a cry._

I just hit James. Again. He's trying to get my attention now (failing miserably – just in case you were wondering) but I think I may go bruise his ego for a little while. We've written well over the thousand words anyway.

This is Lily Evans, Signing off.

_Signing off? Who the hell says Signing off. Were at school – not in the army! But just for the hell of it,_

_This is James Potter, Signing Off to go taunt Lily for a bit. (after all – I have a bet to win)_

_

* * *

_

**And that concludes the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm likely to come back and edit this a million times, but for now, I'm very interested to find out what you thought about the story so far, and whether or not I should continue. Personally, I didn't think this chapter was too great, but I know that new chapters are always really difficult. Hopefully It will get better. Anyway, thanks for reading, and...**

**PLEASE.**

**REVIEW. **

**(No but seriously. It would be really appreciated...)**


	2. Friday 8 October

**A/N: Bold = Sirius Black, **Underlined = Eilish Burrows

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Blackie and Weasel Show!**

**OR**

Chapter 2: The evil prank! (On James and Lily)

* * *

**Friday 8****th**** October, 1975:**

**We'd like to welcome you too the one, the only, Blackie and Weasel show!!!**

I thought I told you not to call me that!

**You did, but I rarely listen to anybody...**

You're unbelievable...

**You wouldn't be the first person to tell me that Weasel.**

STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!

**But it's so much fun...**

I just hit 'Blackie.'He's now rubbing his arm tenderly.

**Notice how I never hit you...**

That's because you're a sexist pig...

**Probably. But you could at least leave the punches to a minimum. They hurt!**

Ahh! Poor Blackie.

**If you get to call me 'Blackie' can I call you weasel?**

Will it matter if I say no?

**Not really...**

-Sigh- Fine, but you have to do the first entry. 

**Deal. What on?**

How about our 'Project'

**James is going to kill me when he finds out about this...**

Won't be long with this stupid diary. 

**Tell me about it – still worth it though!**

Can I watch when he completely nails you.

**Thanks for your support.**

Whatever. Just get along with the entry...

* * *

**When I was first coming to Hogwarts, Transfiguration was undoubtedly the subject I was most looking forward too. I had strange images of myself Transfiguring desks into terrifying dragons, and somehow making my favourite foods appear from mid-air. Unfortunately, the reality of Transfiguration is that you have to sit on the most uncomfortable chairs imaginable (I'm actually certain the McGonagall particularly picks these chairs and gets a kick out of watching her students wiggle uncomfortably in their seats,) and listen to the horrific scratching on the blackboard. So, unsurprisingly, during Transfiguration I tend to find other ways to entertain myself. **

"**Oi! Weasel!" I muttered just loudly enough for Eilish to hear, before instantly hiding behind the textbook we were supposed to reading "The Truths of Transformation, a Pre-Newt Guide" while secretly taking peeks at her Exasperated face. **

**After she turned around, I repeated the former insult, once again hiding behind my Transfiguration book. When I carefully peeked around the book, I quickly took in Eilish's angry face, and was unsurprised to feel her foot make hard contact with my leg. **

**Annoyed, I rubbed my leg sulkily. "What was that for?"**

"**You were being annoying."**

"**So, it's not like either of us were actually listening."**

"**That's not the point." She growled before showing me her back.**

"**What's got your wand in a knot?" I asked. Eilish didn't reply. "You know I'm not going to stop annoying you until I get an answer." I added.**

"**It's just you!" She bit back, "You're always annoying me, or insulting me, or just pissing me off in some way. I just wish you'd either grow up or leave me alone!"**

**I fought not to let the slight slimmer of hurt show on my face. While Me and Eilish fought constantly, there was a slight amount of respect and even friendship at the deep base of our relationship. And while we argued almost constantly, she rarely displayed such a obvious showing of her emotions.**

"**Plus I'm fed up of Lily complaining about being paired up with James. She kept me up until two in the morning annoying me about how much of a pig he is. And while he can be annoying, he actually can be ok at times..."**

**I watched the guarded expression which covered Eilish's pale skin. Deciding she was over her, ferociously short outburst, I ventured,**

"**I wish that Lily would actually go out with James. Or at least consider it, rather than instantly dismiss the possibility. He's not as horrible as she portrays..."**

"**You know, perhaps we could...I dunno...help them out a little..." A mischievous glint had entered her eyes.**

"**What? Force them to go out?" I replied sceptically.**

"**Well, not quite, but maybe put them together more, instead of having them constantly try and avoid each other whatever the circumstance." Eilish explained.**

"**Hmm – Stick them in a broom cupboard together?" I suggested.**

"**Oh because that's never been thought off..."**

"**Shut up! Why don't you do better?"**

"**Ok...How about we try and keep walking off whenever James and Lily are talking to each other."**

"**Too obvious," I pointed out. "We need something that's both subtle and yet also effective."**

**Eilish scowled. "Coming from the person who wanted to shove them in a broom cupboard."**

**I chuckled quietly. "I have an idea. James has a detention with Flitwick this evening. Can you get Lily a detention so that they have to do it together?"**

"**How romantic," Eilish replied sarcastically. "But I guess it's the best plan we've got. I could easily get Lily detention; the difficult part would be making sure neither of us get detention with her."**

**Both Me and Eilish stood around, thinking about a clean way to get James and Lily together. After about 2 minutes of pacing,**

"**Weasel I've got it!" I shouted.**

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Eilish shouted back.**

**Ignoring her annoyance, I ploughed on. "All we have to do is get Lily and James so annoyed at each other that they end up causing some massive disturbance in Charms. That way they'll both end up with detention together!" I announced with glee.**

"**You know, for Sirius Black, prank-master extraordinaire, you're not that original are you?"**

**I assumed at a wounded expression. "Prongs usually makes up the plans." I murmured as Eilish laughed at my pouting face. Rolling her eyes, Eilish continued,**

"**Well, however unoriginal this is, we'd better get too work."**

**

* * *

**

**Unknown to Weasel over here, the plan was actually pure genius, she's just jealous because all of her idea's were crap.**

THEY WERE NOT!

**They were Weasel. Face it.**

STOP CALLING ME THAT.

**You agreed. From now on, it's all weasel, all the way!**

Fine Blackie.

**You do realise I don't care don't you?**

Keep telling yourself that.

**I will.**

-Sigh- Forget it. My turn now I guess???

**First smart thing you've said...ever.**

I'm ignoring you now.

**Ahhh. Poor wittle weasel doesn't like it when people insult her back!**

-Ignores Blackie and Starts Entry-

* * *

**(A/N: This is all for Eilish's POV, but if I wrote it all underlined, you'd get sore eyes. Therefore, it's going to be in normal text, and you'll have to imagine lines underneath)**

"Operation Lilyflower is GO! GO! GO!" Sirius whispered from his desk next to me, attempting to act like one of those idiotic Muggle military people we had to study in Muggle Studies.

I rolled my eyes, concentrating on maintaining a straight face. This was essential for the mission to succeed. Adopting my most sincere and sympathetic look I lightly tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Hey Lily. I just wanted to apologise on behalf of my pigheaded cousin. He can be such an idiot sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Lily looked confused. "What did he do?"

"Oh?!" I forced my face to go red, as if I was embarrassed. "Oh. I thought you knew. It...It doesn't matter," I finished awkwardly, turning around, yet keeping one eye on Lily's expression. It was exactly how I wanted it to look. Furious.

"What! What did James say about me???"

I promptly told her mine and Sirius' story about the rumour James had supposedly spread around the school. Her reaction was perfect.

"HE SAID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screeched nearly deafening Professor Flitwick, as well as causing him to fall over in surprise, knocking over the small pile of textbooks he was standing on. When he emerged from his slight blanked of texts, he wasn't looking particularly happy.

"I don't quite know what 'He' said, Ms Evans," Replied Flitwick, a hint of sarcasm and irritation creeping into his voice. "Perhaps we can find out tonight at detention?"

Lily scowled. This scowl was going to remain on her face for the rest of the day...

* * *

Needless to say, as soon as Lily found out she was going to have to do detention with James, she wasn't very happy about it.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAVE TO HAVE A DETENTION WITH JAMES 'DICKHEAD' POTTER!"

"Lily wants to have James Potter!" I shouted out to the Gryffindors, causing a variety of chuckles to escape from the table we were sitting at.

"So...Not...Funny!" Lily barked, attempting to ignore Amy's rather undignified giggling.

"I actually thought it was..." She chucked, taking a massive slice out of the apple pie she was eating. "Especially as you were constantly badmouthing him." At Lily's glare, she decided to change subject. "Talking about the mad marauders, where are they?"

Both me and Lily searched around the great hall. Dinner was the only meal which almost the entire school attended, for no other reason than if you're late, you're going hungry. That said, the Marauders were nowhere in sight.

"Probably off destroying something," Lily spat furiously, "Why do you care?"

"Oh," Amy murmured, "Just got a homework project with Remus."

I giggled."Aww! My little girls are growing up! Lily's getting in trouble because of a known rebel, while Amy's going on study dates with the sweet and sensitive guy who hides in the corner."

Both Amy and Lily blushed. "Shut up! What are you doing tonight then?"

This caught me off guard. "Errm...Diary entry with Blackie..."

"Oooh...Blackie – got pet names for each other now have we-" Teased Lily.

"-And you teased us. Off to go...Share your feelings-"Taunted Amy.

"-I wonder what they'll get up too...all alone in the common room?" Quipped Lily.

"Oh shut up! Everyone knows I hate Blackie and I hate him."

"As James would say...Hate is a form of passion..."

"Quoting him now are you?"

"Get a grip – We're not even friends."

"Hold on – What happened to 'Hate is a form of passion?"

Lily couldn't think of a witty comeback, so she just stuck her tongue out.

After the meal, three arguments, and a couple of clever remarks, Lily announced that she had to go to detention. As she wandered off, with James tailing like the faithful lapdog that he is, I muttered a clever little incantation on Lily's retreating back. I spotted Sirius doing the same on James. Thanks to the spell, the first half of our mission was a success. We had audio. Now all we had to do was head back to the common room and watch.

Time for the fun and games to begin – Lily won't know what hit her.

* * *

**We sure got them good didn't we!**

Yup! (Dear god – I just agreed with Blackie – what is the world coming too...)

**You're warming to me!? Ahh...How sweet.**

I hate you Blackie.

**Hate is a form of passion Weasel. Hate is passion.**

Shut up and get a life. Just do the next bit of the entry or I'll hit you...

**Do you think hitting people is a form of passion?**

-Sigh-

**You're sighing a lot...Tired?**

OH SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO THE ENTRY!

**But annoying you gives my life purpose...**

* * *

**As soon as Lily, James, Remus and Amy all left, I instantly got up, and headed towards the doors to the great hall.**

"**Where are you going?" Asked Peter, to my left.**

"**Loo. Think I ate something bad last night." I replied, rubbing my stomach as if in pain.**

"**Do you need someone to come with you?" Peter's face was a mask of concern. I raised my eyebrows.**

"**I'm a big boy now Peter, I can go to the toilets on my own..."**

**Peter flushed, and sat down. I walked through the doors leading out of the Great Hall, winking to Eilish as I did so.**

**As I left, Eilish instantly made up an excuse for leaving and followed me out. Smiling like a pair of criminals, we climbed up the stairs into the Gryffindor common room, then headed into the Boys Dormitory, as the girls Dormitory was one of the few places that neither Me nor James could get into. As soon as we got into the thankfully empty room, Eilish put a clever little charm on the doors and walls, to enable us privacy. Meanwhile I pointed my wand at the mirror us boys share, and muttered the incantation I used earlier, while Eilish did the same. Instantly, James and Lily appeared on the face of the mirror.**

"_I can't believe I have to go to this stupid detention with you!" Lily was saying. "I never get detention. And if you hadn't said such a stupid thing, I probably wouldn't have!" _

"_Lily I-"_

"_Shut up Potter! Shut up! Can't you just act you're age!"_

"_But I-"_

"_Just shut up!" Screamed Lily, as her face turned the same colour as her hair._

"_But Lily-" James attempted, to be quickly stopped by the look of pure hatred coming from Lily's direction._

_Without talking nor looking at each other, they walked into Flitwick's classroom. The professor pointed towards a couple of shockingly large stacks of books, and told them that they all needed to be dusted, rebound, and then put on the bookshelf opposite them._

"_You have three hours." Added the professor, "And no magic is to be used, as I will be confiscating your wands."_

_Flitwick then proceeded to take both wands and then carefully slid them into his pocket._

"_Good Night! The door is being locked, in case any of you..." He then gave a rather unfairly hard stare at James, "...attempt to sneak out."_

_As the professor proceeded to lock the door, Lily obediently wandered over too her bookshelf, and instantly started cleaning. James meanwhile...didn't._

_For the next fifteen minutes, James slouched on a nearby desk, while Lily scoured the bookshelves as thoroughly as she could. Neither said anything but every few minutes, Lily could be seen glaring at her black-haired rival. Minutes passed until,_

"_ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE ALL NIGHT!!!" Lily screeched, while James covered his ears from the howling. When Lily stopped screaming, he replied._

"_Yeah – pretty much."_

"_Not gonna do anything at all?"_

"_Nope."_

"_You'll get in trouble."_

"_No I won't."_

"_I ain't cleaning it for you."_

"_I don't expect you too."_

"_THEN HOW ARE YOU GOING TO CLEAN IT!"_

"_Magic." Replied James, winking._

"_And how are you going to do that – WHEN WE DONT HAVE OUR WANDS!"_

"_I'll tell you if you stopped shouting."_

_Lily attempted to put on a calm, emotionless face, and turned to look at James. With the air of a magician revealing the rabbit from within a hat, he then proceeded to take out both his and Lily's wands from his pocket. He then pointed his wand at the shelves, muttered a couple of well chosen words, and the books were instantly fixed. He then threw Lily's wand at her, and continued to slouch on his desk. Lily looked completely dumbfounded, and sat on a desk opposite James. _

"_So what do we do now then?" She asked – too surprised to shout._

"_Well – were stuck in here for the next two and a half hours...what do you want to do?"_

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	3. Still Friday 8 October

**A/N: Yeah- I know...I took ages to update – but why so few reviews? Ah well – I enjoy writing this so much that I don't really care, but all the same, it doesn't take long to submit a review, and they can really improve my writing, so please do. Also - I think I've hit 10,000 Words! For the win! Noone can ever claim that my chapters aren't long enough any more :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lily and James... Up a tree... **

Chapter 3: Doing things they shouldn't be...

* * *

**Still Friday 8****th**** October 1975:**

_Lily continued to look dumbfounded. But after a short amount of time, the anger she had been previously feeling crept back into her eye. _

"RICTASEMPRA_!" Lily shouted – her wand pointed at James, smiling with satisfaction as he landed helplessly at the floor, clutching his ribs._

_But James was quick. He instantly brought his wand up and shouted "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" While Lily fell over to incredibly comical effect. As she struggled to get back up, James screamed "LEVICORPUS!" and she was flung into the air._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" James spat at her._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS FOR POTTER?" Lily spat back. "YOU CANT JUST SAT HORRIBLE THINGS LIKE THAT TOO THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND THEN EXPECT ME TO PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED!"_

_Now it was James' turn to look dumbfounded. "What did I say?" He asked, his voice losing the hard edge it had possessed before._

_Lily looked at him incredulously. "You really don't know?" She asked, without shouting._

"_I have no ruddy idea what you're talking about, to be honest."_

"_But – Eilish said to me...she said that you told everyone you...you..."_

"_I what?"_

"_SLEPT WITH ME!" Lily wailed._

_

* * *

_**YOU SAID SHE SLEPT WITH JAMES?**

Hey – I couldn't think of anything else to say and...it worked didn't it. And anyway – I said that James said that she slept with James. There's a difference.

**Try telling that to Lily. **

Point taken... Still - I've never seen Lily lose her temper like that. She must really hate James.

**Match made in paradise?**

Meh. Give them time – they are kinda cute together.

**So you keep saying. So Weasel – can we actually continue the entry now.**

You're the one who stopped it.

**Well yes, but it was a bit freaky. You didn't actually spread it as a rumour right?**

Course not – I just said it to Lily so she would get the detention.

**It worked. And by tomorrow you'll be a dead weasel. **

Shut it Blackie. 

**Make me.**

You're a cruel, rude, obnoxious, pigheaded bastard.

**That hurt...**

So – SHUT UP! And hurry up and start writing the next bit.

* * *

"_I said what?" Exclaimed James, genuine surprise lighting up his face, but Lily was too mad to notice._

"_Yeah Potter! Act casual all you like. Eilish told me. She said you decided to start this STUPID rumour that you goddamn slept with me!" Lily shouted, tears of frustration wetting her eyelids. Meanwhile, James' face had gone deep purple, his eyelids popping with rage. He managed to bite down his fury though, in an attempt to quietly mutter._

"_Lily- I never said that."_

_They sat in silence for a few minutes. Before Lily quietly whispered "I'm sorry."_

_James shook his head. "Don't be. Let's just put this behind us for now, and answer the important question – which you've been avoiding."_

_Lily raised her eyebrows curiously. "Which is...?"_

"_What are we going to do?" James asked, a grin relighting his face. "We can't just sit here talking about our feelings for two and a half hours – no fun."_

_Lily matched his smile. "You can pick. Anything you like." _

"_Hmmm – Anything I like."_

"_Anything you like."_

"_And you will still do it – even if it isn't your cup of tea?"_

_Lily spotted the danger sign, but chose to ignore it. "Yes. Anything you like."_

"_Excellent! You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do this with you. Come with me!" He jumped up, giving his hand to Lily, and she hesitantly took it, allowing him to lead her to the centre of the room. "Do you know how to transfigure a bed?" James asked._

"_JAMES!" Lily screamed._

_James laughed at Lily's expression, before taking her retaking her hand and leading her to an opposing balcony._

"_Accio broomstick." He muttered, just quietly enough so that Lily couldn't hear. However, when she saw the stick of wood approach her, she was unmistakably terrified._

"_Oh no you don't!" She said angrily. "No Flying."_

"_You said I could do anything I wanted!" James pouted._

"_BUT NOT FLYING!"_

"_You don't get a choice. Hop on."_

_Lily didn't get on._

"_I swear – I'm good at this. We won't crash."_

_Lily still didn't get on._

"_Lily – please." James begged._

_Lily gave up arguing and got on._

"_Excellent! Let's go!"_

_James kicked off from the wall of the castle and flung the broom forward, Ignoring the screams from Lily, as she desperately held onto his waist. He slowed down slightly allowing Lily to take in the breathtaking views of the castle and grounds from in the air. She gasped audibly, which James took as a hint that she wasn't as scared as she made out to be._

_He then broke into a dive, ignoring Lily as her gasp turned into a scream._

"_STOP!" She shouted, using all her strength against James, attempting to force him to come out of the dive. He did so, but then cried "WERE GONNA CRASH!"_

_Lily then stopped looking at the ground, tilting her head forward, she then saw the colossal pine loom closer, and they crashed into the tree._

"_OW!" Complained James, as he pulled himself upright, checking to see that both Lily and his broom were ok._

"_Idiot!" Replied Lily, her face turning a bright red. "I thought you said you were good at flying?"_

"_I am – I just didn't know that you were so dreadful."_

"_Pig! You didn't have to go into a dive."_

"_You didn't have to try and snap my head off!"_

_Lily ignored him, and promptly climbed up the tree to where he was sitting. _

"_Show me your cuts." She replied, giving up on thinking of a reply._

_James obliged, and Lily pointed her wand at the bruise. Within a few seconds, it began to fade, until it had almost completely disappeared._

"_Clever." James smiled. "Where did you learn to do that?"_

"_Read about it." Lily replied._

"_Is that your idea of fun then – Reading about medical charms. Bet you're fun to be with on a Saturday night..."_

_Lily ignored the jibe. "Just shut your trap. I can't you believe you were complaining about that. It's not even a cut, it's a graze. I've had mosquito bites larger than it."_

"_How big was the mosquito?"_

"_That was a joke James."_

"_Oh." James caught on. "Your jokes suck."_

_At that Lily snapped, and punched James on the shoulder. He smiled and punched her back – harder. Lily was about to punch him back when the branch broke and Lily and James dropped like rocks. _

_Luckily, they landed softly on a group of vines a couple of feet below them, but James' broomstick wasn't so lucky. If fell to the ground and was covered by a shroud of darkness._

"_My Broom!" James moaned. "How're we gonna get down now?"_

_

* * *

_**You know – it's actually worth having James shout at me, just to be able to tease him about this.**

I know! They are SO cute together.

**I'm not so sure – if they go out, James will have a LOT of bruises.**

Good point.

**I do have them occasionally. If they have kids do you think he/she will have black or ginger hair?**

That's just gross and wierd...But a surprisingly good point. I'm going for ginger.

**James' son a Ginge. What a disappointment. **

I'll tell Lily that. 

**Do it and I'll kill you. I like my head the way it is – connected to my neck...**

I'll still tell her.

**Do it and I'll tell her that you thought up the sex rumour. **

-Backs down- At this point, I think I'll start the next bit.

**Yeah – you better run!**

**

* * *

**"_The real question is how you can catch the red thingy, WHEN YOU CRASH INTO TREES!"_

"_It's a Quaffle! Not a red thingy! And I only crashed into the tree BECAUSE YOU WERE TILTING THE BROOM!"_

"_Yeah sure. You're supposed to be the amazing James Potter, catch a red thingy with his eyes closed. Not the Amazing James Potter, professional Tree-Hugger."_

"_IT'S A QUAFFLE!"_

"_It's a thing that is red. Call it what you like. Now shut up and figure out how we can get down."_

_James looked at the admittedly distant broomstick. "Err...we can't?"_

"_Wow! Real helpful. And there was me thinking you were smart." Lily replied, her words as scathing as knives. _

"_Look Lily, we can't get down. But I'm sure that with time someone will find us. We're still quite close to the school, and we crashed into a bleeding tree. I'm sure that someone noticed. So, all we have to do is wait, and someone will come and help us. In the meantime, we need something to do."_

"_Like what?" Lily asked hesitantly. _

"_I dunno, something me and you can do to pass the time."_

"_Like what?" Lily repeated._

_James' face lit up with an idea. _

"_How about a Muggle game." He offered. "I don't know any – but you must."_

_Lily looked at James' face, and found no signs of deception there. Rolling her eyes, she thought of some of the games Petunia had taught her the last holiday._

"_We could play truth or dare I guess..." She offered._

_And so the games began..._

_

* * *

_**What on Earth is 'Truth or Dare?' **

Lily tried to get me and Amy to play it a few weeks back. Basically, you have to do either a truth, which is answering a question, or a dare, which is doing something crazy. 

**Sounds stupid. And girly.**

It's actually sorta fun. We made Amy admit she sort of likes Remus, and Lily had to kiss the first guy she saw. 

**Who was that?**

Some poor third-year student. It was only a peck on the cheek, but he almost passed out.

**Shame it wasn't James. **

For him or for Lily?

**For both...**

Probably. But anyway, stop sidetracking, and continue writing.

**SIR YES SIR! WILL NOW COMMENCE WRITING SIR!**

You really get a kick out of acting like that – don't you.

**Yes...**

**

* * *

**"_I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Lily began, shaking her head wearily. "I'll start, and I pick Truth." _

_James looked on blankly. "So...now what?"_

_Lily rolled her eyes. "You ask me a question."_

"_Oh...err...Do you like me?" James ventured._

"_Wow, that's a real surprise. Definitely couldn't see that one coming." Lily replied sarcastically. "No James, I don't like you in...that...way. Now it's your turn. Truth or Dare."_

"_Truth?"_

"_What is your most embarrassing moment." Lily asked._

_Surprisingly, James went a sudden red. "Once, in third year, Me and Sirius had an argument, so he Jinxed me so that I would wet myself every time someone used a word containing the letter E."_

_At this, Lily nearly fell of the branch she was perched on. It took her a full five minutes to stop giggling, when she managed to get out, "What...Happened!"_

"_I hid in the toilets until the curse wore off, and then put a spell on Sirius so that whenever anyone said his name, his pants would fall down. McGonagall nearly fainted when she told him to pay attention in Transfiguration. Then at lunch, we placed a tripping jinx on him so he fell right into Eilish, who accidently yelled out 'Sirius' in surprise. She described it as the ugliest thing she'd ever seen in her life. Moony nearly choked with laughter."_

"_Why didn't I hear about this?" Laughed Lily. _

"_You were ill for about 3 weeks." Answered James. "And Sirius and Eilish made us promise not to mention it. First time I'd ever seen them agree on anything. He'll probably kill me for mentioning it."_

_Lily smiled. "He won't know will he?" She replied, winking. James matched her smile. "Anyway," She continued."My go, and I pick dare."_

_James' eyes lit up and Lily instantly began to start reconsider her choice. _

"_I dare you too climb to the top of the tree and sit there...I'll climb too."_

_Lily looked to the top of the tree, then back down to the ground below them. "It's a bit high..." She said softly. _

_James smiled. "We'll be fine, presuming you don't climb tree's like you sit on a broomstick. There are footholds everywhere, and I bet the view will be pretty cool."_

_Lily continued to look slightly nervous. "But we don't have too..." James continued. "As long as you decide to give up..." Before he could finish the sentence though, Lily was already climbing the tree. She tilted her head and shouted to the teen beneath her. "Coming Potter – or are you too scared?"_

_James smiled to himself, before beginning to climb up himself. They both furiously climbed, until Lily reached the top and released a loud and audible gasp._

_The height from the tree meant that both James and Lily were higher than Hogwarts' tallest tower. The setting sun illuminated the grounds, while the lake provided a dark silhouette against the greens surrounding it. Both James and Lily looked awestruck. "You pick some pretty cool dares..." Murmured Lily, as if in a daze. The moment passed though, when Lily shivered from the cool October winds._

_James slid his coat off and passed it to Lily, who took it gratefully. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before James also began to shiver. Lily noticed this, and took of James' coat giving one end back to him, sharing it like a blanket._

"_Wow Lily, do you really think now is a good time?" James joked._

_Lily rolled her eyes, "You really know how to ruin a nice moment don't you James." She sighed._

"_Come off it Lily. I was only joking." James smiled. _

"_You were only being annoying. The same as you always are... I wish you'd just grow up."_

_The scene then progressed into a long, drawn out and admittedly awkward silence, before James ventured..._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Lily looked at James as if he had knocked himself out. "You're sorry?" She clarified._

"_Yeah." Announced James. "I'm sorry for annoying you."_

"_You're actually apologising to me?" _

"_Err – yeah." James answered. Lily continued to look surprised. Before she could explore this new development though, she was interrupted by a loud yell from below..._

_

* * *

_You can't stop there! The entry's nearly finished!

**Meh. It's the bit where we show up – I can't do it in third-person. **

Whatever. I'm still getting over: '_The setting sun illuminated the grounds, while the lake provided a dark silhouette against the greens surrounding it.' _

**Sod off.**

Blackie has a sweet and sensitive side. He probably writes poetry.

**Sod off.**

Is Blackie embarrassed?

**I hate you.**

Only when I'm winning an argument...

**Just hurry up and do the next bit.**

This probably isn't the best time to mention the whole 'Great Hall Pants' thing, is it?

**JUST DO THE NEXT BIT!**

I love it when I win...

* * *

"JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS – CONTROL YOURSELVES!" I shouted from below, much to the amusement of Black, and the irritation of Lily and James. "I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU HAVE SOME CLOTHES UNDER THERE!" Black added.

"Oh just shut it and figure out a way of getting us down!" James yelled back.

At this, both Me and Sirius fell apart, both of us nearly crying from laughter. "You dolts!" I shouted before I fell back into laughter again.

James and Lily looked at each other. "What?" Lily asked.

Blackie answered. "You guys could use you're WANDS!" He shouted, nearly choking from laughter. "You've been stuck up there for an hour and a half and you didn't even think of those bits of wood in your pockets..." He chuckled.

I then nudged him in the shoulder. "They were probably too preoccupied with each other!" I laughed.

Lily glared at James. "WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF USING YOU'RE WAND!" But James was too busy laughing to reply. Once he had finished chuckling, he took the said piece of wood from his jean pocket, and shouted "Accio Broom!"

His broomstick soared upwards, eventually stopping comfortably by James' current perch.

Lily looked at the broom with cautious eyes, saying "We have to take the broom?"

James sighed. "Just get on the broom Lily. I'm actually quite a good flier."

"You said that last time."

Both Me and Black sniggered loudly, making James go red. With the patience of a Mountain Lion, he uttered the words. "On! Broom! Now!" to which Lily obeyed.

I muttered to Black, "He's using his man voice." To which he chucked loudly.

Once Lily and James had come down, they rushed off to the charms classroom, hoping that Flitwick hadn't returned yet. Me and Sirius slapped each other a high-five, before casually wandering back towards the castle.

"You know Blackie..." I started, getting his attention. "I was thinking, and I've decided that even though you're an utter twit, you're all right..."

Black smiled. "Same to you Weasel. Same to you..."

And with that we shook hands, and proceeded to walk up the castle steps. Suddenly Black stopped.

"I'm still going to annoy you though..."

I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes. "I know Blackie. I know."

* * *

**That concludes the third chapter of this Story – one which is over 4 months overdue. I'm sorry! Now personally, I think this chapter was pretty awful, but hey – I'm not perfect! **

**Anyways, now would be a really, really, really good time to review. I love writing fanfictions, almost as much as I like reading them, but I would love to know what you think of my writing style. Also, I want this story to be my best fanfiction, because I have a VERY long story plan for it, so I want it to be worthwhile in the end. I'm also going to start replying to all the reviews, because it's a good habit to get into, and it will help me explain things that might not have seemed clear. **

**SO PLEASE PEOPLE! REVIEW! **

**-Sgwilliams3110-**


	4. Saturday 24 October

**Well – What can I say? It's been what? 4 Months? I'm extra specially sorry, and I'm going to stop writing this A/N now and start writing the chapter which is SOOO overdue. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Potter is SO DEAD (Lily's POV)

_Chapter 4: I am SO DEAD - But I am REALLY sorry, and it was kind of funny... (James' POV)

* * *

_

**Saturday 24****th**** October 1975:**

_I would like to start off this entry by explaining that it was COMPLETELY Sirius' fault._

Excuse me?

_Okay – ALMOST completely Sirius' fault._

Excuse me again?

_Okay – ALMOST completely my fault._

Do I have to say it again?

_No – Fine then: It was completely my fault._

Better.

_Does this mean you're talking to me again?_

_Lily?_

_Hello...?_

_Anybody there...?_

_I'm going to take that as a no...Better start writing the entry._

_

* * *

_

_There are a couple of things that define a Marauder. A Marauder must be brave, funny, clever and adventurous. But above all, being a Marauder is about discovery. Finding new parts of the school that seem to serve no purpose whatsoever, creating something absolutely amazing, that might never be used again after we leave, or thinking of a prank so elaborate we could guarantee it had never even been thought of before._

_And that is why; when there is a place in the school that the Marauders haven't explored it tends to bother us a bit..._

"_I want to go up to the Girls Dormitory." Announced Sirius, as he comfortably sank into one of the squashy armchairs that populated the Gryffindor Common Room._

"_Padfoot, we've been over this a billion times..." I calmly explained. "However much I'm sure you would love to perve at Eilish, you know as well as I do that not even Moony knows how to break the charm so there is no point in trying to go up there as ourselves, it'll just fail."_

_Sirius smiled coyly."Whoever said we should go as ourselves?"_

_I looked at him. "What on earth are you talking about Pads?"_

"_The charm should only work on Humans right?" He asked._

"_Err... Yeah, I suppose so."_

"_So it wouldn't work on animals right?"_

"_Well no – But what good is that?"_

"_Well Prongsie, let's suppose that, oh – I dunno, a Dog and a Stag tried to climb up to the Girls dormitories. They'd be able to do it now wouldn't they."_

_As I caught on I felt a smile begin to tug at my lips. "Indeed they would... But do you really think we should?" I asked, my eyes drifting towards a certain red-head who was chatting to Amy in the corner of the room. _

"_We'll be fine Jamesy... She won't know it's us, and we'll have the map and the cloak. What could go wrong?"_

"_Famous last words..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_

Damn right...

_Lily! You aren't ignoring me! I'm still sorry in case you're wondering... _

And I still don't forgive you – In case you're wondering. Might be because you're an utter pig...

_Come on! It was only a joke (and admit it, It was seriously funny)_

It might have been a little bit funny, but it was also cruel and unfair.

_Funny! And I said sorry for the other bits, countless times._

And I told you I didn't forgive you...Also countless times.

_Please Lily...? I really am sorry..._

Go to hell. Just keep writing.

_-Dull Tone- Yes Ma'am...

* * *

After me and Sirius had transfigured into our... Alter-ego's, we began to climb to the top of the girls dorm. Sirius had checked the map to make sure the coast was clear, and Peter stood guard at the bottom of the stairs, pledging that no one would get through while he was there._

_After the short climb up the spiral staircase we arrived at the 6__th__ year dormitory. As we prised open the door, Sirius let out an audible gasp. "And there was me thinking that guys were supposed to be the messy ones. " He murmured, more to himself than to me._

_The room we had entered could only be described as disgusting. A thin layer of clothing blanketed the floor, along with the occasional book or quill, and in one case, a half-eaten piece of pizza, which was sitting aside Eilish's bed ("Still Good," Laughed Sirius, as he took a large bite from the end of the slice.)_

_With the novelty of being in the Girls dormitories slowly wearing off, Sirius began to explore the room. He paced along the space between the many beds, eventually stopping besides Eilish's bed, picking up some parchment and scribbling a small note:_

_Weasel, _

_Figured I should tell you to clean up. The Stench is absolutely unbearable. Clothes are designed for a wardrobe, not the floor._

_Sincerely, Blackie_

_(P.S. Thanks for the pizza.)_

"_Clean freak." I chuckled as a read the note. "Aren't you worried about her reaction?" _

"_I'll cope." Smiled Sirius as he leaned comfortably on the frame of the window. "And on that note – Prongsie, How daring are you feeling?"_

_My guard went up. When Sirius said something like that, 9 out of 10 times it meant nothing but trouble. I responded cautiously:_

"_Daring enough... Depends on what you'd be suggesting."_

_Sirius began to smile as he took a quick glance out of the westward window to spot a certain Greasy-Big-Nosed Someone._

"_Pass me Evans' bra." He ordered._

"_You what?"_

"_Just pass it Prongs!" _

_I eventually obeyed, picking up the lingerie and chucking it to Sirius. He rested it on Eilish's bed, brought out a quill and began to write: _

_Dear Sev..._

_Astronomy Room at Midnight?_

_Sincerely Lils_

_I chuckled to myself as Sirius finished writing. _

"_Ready to fling it?" He asked. _

_I grabbed the message and prepared to slowly walk towards the window. As I reached the window ledge, the door burst open. I acted on impulse and threw the bra straight out of the window, watching as it made a thin arc towards the ground, landing softly on Snivellus' head. _

_For a moment, the room was completely still. It wasn't till Padfoot began to carefully tiptoe towards the staircase that Lily exploded._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS IS THE GIRLS DORMITORY YOU PERVES! HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE – IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT DID YOU JUST THROW OUT THE WINDOW POTTER! YOU UTTER PERVES!" Lily Exploded. "EXPLAIN!"_

_I was too terrified to speak, so Sirius was able to use his supposed charms on the fuming redhead in front of him. He put his hands up in surrender and began to talk in a calm and controlled tone. "If you promise not to yell, me and James will tell you how we really got up here." He announced before adding to me; "The complete truth." _

_My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock, while Lily's face began to turn from Anger, to Surprise, to Excitement. "Sirius!" I warned. "You know we can't!" _

"_We can and we will James! It's time to be honest for once!" Sirius proclaimed. I just watched on, in complete disbelief._

"_But obviously..." He added "We can't tell you our secret right here Lily. It's much too – serious. Too easy for people to overhear us. We'll need to tell you at night, when everyone's asleep, and somewhere that no one can hear us – we won't be able to do it in the Common Room – we'd have to sneak out. Willing to take the risk?"_

_Still in shock, I was completely silent as I watched Lily consider Sirius' proposition and slowly begin to nod. "But we meet in the common room first right?"_

"_Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Meet us outside the portrait-hole at 1145."_

_I suddenly yelped as I realized what Sirius was planning. Realizing I should start playing along, I began to argue with Sirius and Lily. "Sirius - how could you do this to us?" I exclaimed. "We're supposed to be your friends!" _

_Sirius was now enjoying his role of traiter far too much. "Yeah James! I know you're my friends, but this has to end!" Sirius proclaimed. It took all of my self-control not to fall apart laughing there and then. "I've had enough of this!" Sirius screamed - storming out of the room. I followed - leaving a bewildered Lily in her Dormitory. Just as I prepared to slide down the stairs, I distinctly heard a cry of "What just happened?"

* * *

_

You completely disgust me...

_What can I say - I have a gift._

Being a complete bastard is not a 'gift' James.

_It's lucky I'm not a complete bastard then..._

I beg to differ.

_You'd be the only one. Face it Lily - I'm a lot better liked than you are._

Only because you can catch the Red Thing well.

_How many times do I have to tell you it's called a quaffle? And as a matter of fact, I think you're wrong. It's because I don't go around calling people bastards._

I don't go around calling people Bastards!

_You called me one._

Only because you ARE a bastard.

_You think yourself better than me._

James - a common garden rat is better than you.

_Huh. I'll be sure to mention that to Peter._

Why?

_Doesn't matter. Private joke. _

One that doesn't involve my lingerie?

_Uh... Yeah._

Well I guess that's a positive. I'm going to do the next part now.

_Don't let me stop you._

Like you COULD stop me.

_I dispute that!_

I don't care.

* * *

I watched Potter leave in bewilderment. For a few moments I simply stood there, staring at the door, before I finally snapped out of it and bubbled over with excitement. The Maurauders many secrets had been a mystery since I was eleven, with they're constant murmurings of some magical cloak. My curiousity was intensified when they began to adopt they're now famous nicknames for each other, and reached it's high point when I heard Sirius talking about a map, which he claimed to be 'The secret of they're Success.' Now it appeared I was going to finally find out what they're constant murmurings meant.

I whistled a merry tune and headed down the steps. Unfortunately, the rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Eilish had challenged Amy and me to an Wizarding Chess, which she won (no surprises there - Eilish has been playing Chess since she was six.) I waited in eager anticipation for the common room to eventually empty, which it finally did at 11 o clock. I slouched on my favorite armchair by the fire, and counted down the minutes till 1145.

After what seemed like a decade passed, James and Sirius quietly entered the common room. James seemed to still be angry at Sirius, frequently muttering Traitor under his breath.

Sirius ignored him and indicated for me to follow him. "You have to be completely silent." He ordered. "Filch is constantly on the watch for students out of bed. We have our ways of avoiding him, but they won't work if you're too loud. Understood?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the thin tendrils of fear that were growing from within me. Without another word, Sirius had tiptoed out of the common room, with me following him, and James bringing up the rear. We silently travelled across the 7th floor, before Sirius stopped at the base of the Astronomy Tower. "The Astronomy Tower?" I asked. "Really?"

Sirius indicated for me to be quiet and James spoke in his softest tone. "We'll be up in a moment. we just have to get ready."

Despite feeling a little concerned that this wasn't going to end well, I complied anyway. I quietly scuttled up the staircase and sat myself on the hard stone floor. I sat there for around 5 minutes, before I heard the sounds of someone climbing up the staircase. "You took your time." I stated as I turned around.

But the person in the doorframe wasn't Sirius or James.

It wasn't even Filch.

It was Snape.

He rushed towards me, flinging his arms around my neck, and, taking advantage of my stunned state, pressed his lips on mine.

* * *

POTTER! STOP LAUGHING.

_But... it's just so damn funny. I never knew Snape has a passionate side. If you look at it from a completely unbiased view, it's hard not to find it entertaining._

It's not funny for me!

_That's because your opinion is biased. If you look at it from it from a completely neutral viewpoint-_

I don't give a damn about 'Neutral Veiwpoints!' It doesn't matter how you look at it, that was completely gross. He had his greasy hands all over my... JAMES! STOP LAUGHING!

_But it's so damn funny! _

It is not!

_Is!_

Is not!

_Is!_

Is not! Forget this... I'm too mature to lower myself to your level. Just do the next part of the entry.

_Fine. And you are not mature...

* * *

_

_As soon as Evans left to climb up the Astronomy Tower, I took the cloak out from my pocket and wrapped both myself and Sirius in it. We stood motionless for a little while backed up against the wall. After a little while of boredom, Sirius began to talk._

"_Sometimes my dear Prongs I impress even my..." _

_But he didn't get to finish his sentence, for at that moment Snape appeared. I instantly clapped my hand over Sirius' mouth to prevent him from talking any further. Thankfully Snape hadn't heard anything, and – with a cautious look around him, proceeded to climb up the steps to the tower ("I'm surprised he doesn't slip down them – the greasy git." Muttered Sirius) _

_After sneaking in behind Snivellus, we were met by a rather spectacular site. Lily was sat, slouching with her back propped up against the astronomy tower's thick stone wall, and her eyes were popped open in shock. This shock was probably caused by the fact that Snape had his lips pressed against Lily, in what Severus probably thought was a passionate kiss. Once the shock had worn off, a very different type of passion trickled into Lily's eyes. And probably not the kind of passion Snape had hoped for._

"_SEVERUS SNAPE GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" She screamed, pushing him away with all her force. _

_Snape was shocked. "But...But...But... The Bra, and the Message? I thought that..."_

"_What Bra?" Asked Lily, before shouting again. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME SNAPE!"_

_Without another word, Snape stormed out the room with fury painting his face a dull red. But Lily remained where she stood. Tears of pure anger had begun to roll down her cheeks, and I started to feel the all-too-familiar pangs of guilt ache within my body. Before I could step out of the cloak and apologize though, she spoke up in a cold, broken tone._

"_Potter – I hate you so much right now..." She muttered to (apparently) no-one. _

_And without another word, she stormed out of the tower, her eyes still visibly watery._

_Sirius looked at me, a mirror of my guilt and horror radiating from his cheeks. We both stared at the spot where Evans had sat. Then... with one word, I managed to sum up exactly how badly the situation had gone. _

"_Fuck." I Swore. Sirius, despite his obvious guilt and sadness, managed a quiet chuckle._

"_Fuck indeed, my friend... Fuck indeed."

* * *

_

**In the last sentence, on average, every third word was the word "Fuck", Ok... I get this chapter might be (probably is) a little bit scrappy, but I blame the fact that I rewrote it so many times. Well... Hope everyone had a great New Year and Christmas, and my New Year's Resolution is to actually update. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter (no matter how flawed it was) and I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**Also – I'm thinking of doing a time-travel fic with Lily Luna Potter and Lily Evans Potter (and the rest of the marauders.) Any thoughts? ( I won't be starting it for a while, just wanted some opinions)**

**Last thing to say... Do me a favour and PLEASE send a review. It really does help, and sometimes they're the only thing to prod me into writing another chapter (I'm so hopeless)**

**-Sgwilliams3110-**


End file.
